Oathbreaker
by LuuMineusement
Summary: Ses yeux fixaient intensément la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente. Elle avait changé. Combien de temps avait réellement passé depuis leurs adieux ? Jaime ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu s'éloigner sur son cheval la veille seulement. OS


Deuxième petit OS sur Game of Thrones et encore du Jaime/Brienne (évidemment). Honnêtement, si ces deux-là n'ont pas le droit à un peu de bonheur dans la saison 6 je commence une grève de la faim. Et en parlant de la saison 6, cet OS est justement une scène que je VEUX ABSOLUMENT voir (à un ou deux détails près) !

Je me suis basée sur les nombreuses rumeurs et photos (pas très légales) de tournage pour l'écrire. En gros pour faire simple /SPOILERS ALERT/ normalement, on aura bien le droit à une scène de réunion entre Jaime et Brienne (Youhouuu !) mais il paraît que ça serait une scène d'engueulade à cause que Jaime il est plutôt côté Frey et Brienne elle est Team Tully ( _Game of Thrones : Civil War_ quoi ...).

Bref ... c'est pas très clair tout ça. C'est mieux expliqué dans le OS (ou comment manipuler les gens pour qu'ils viennent lire)

 _Donc bonne lecture !_

(toujours aussi fan des reviews, je vous invite à ne pas y aller de main morte, thanks)

(ah ouais et j'ai mis les noms en anglais, parce que Oathkeeper/Oathbreaker c'est quand même plus stylé !)

* * *

 **Oathbreaker**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

La plume de corbeau était suspendue au-dessus du parchemin blanc depuis plusieurs minutes. L'encre noire dans laquelle elle avait été trempée avait séché depuis bien longtemps. Les mots ne voulaient pas venir. Jaime n'y arrivait pas.

Pourtant la missive devait être simple et concise. Il devait annoncer aux Frey qu'une partie de la Garde Royale était à leur disposition. Qu'il avait été désigné comme porte-parole du Roi Tommen, étant Lord Commandant de la Garde. Que l'assaut contre les Tully aurait lieu dès le lendemain.

Mais il n'y parvenait pas. Il se sentait comme étranger à cette énième bataille de territoire et de pouvoir. Son esprit était ailleurs. Plus de deux mois avaient passé et il revoyait encore les images dans son sommeil. Il les voyait même en plein éveil, lorsqu'il se perdait dans ses pensées. Myrcella mourant dans ses bras, le bas de sa figure de porcelaine maculé de sang. Son ultime souffle, qu'il reçut au visage comme un coup de poignard.

Il ne pouvait pas se vanter d'avoir été un oncle très présent. Tyrion l'avait été bien plus que lui en réalité. Myrcella et Tommen avaient toujours adoré Tyrion. Lui n'avait fait qu'assister en tant que spectateur à l'épanouissement des enfants. _Ses_ enfants. Mais Cersei avait toujours insisté là-dessus : Joffrey, Myrcella et Tommen ne devaient pas avoir le moindre soupçon. Et pour cela Jaime devait être le plus distant possible d'eux.

De ce fait, il pouvait encore moins se vanter d'avoir été un bon père. Mais il ne se rappelait que trop bien de la sensation de soulagement et d'apaisement qu'il avait ressenti lorsque Myrcella lui avait avoué à demi-mot qu'elle se doutait qu'il était son père. Durant une infime et courte minute, il s'était senti en parfait harmonie avec lui-même. Avant de sentir la vie quitter sa fille.

\- Jaime ? demanda la voix de Bronn dans son dos, le coupant dans ses pensées.

Jaime se retourna, la plume toujours à la main, vers l'entrée de sa tente. Bronn avait passé sa tête entre deux drapés de velours rouge. Une expression étrange lui collait au visage, mais Jaime ne parvînt pas à la déchiffrer.

\- Qui y a-t-il ?

\- Quelqu'un souhaiterait s'entretenir avec vous …

Il laissa sa phrase en suspens, comme s'il s'apprêtait à ajouter quelque chose, son expression indéchiffrable toujours présente.

 _Il sait quelque chose que je ne sais pas_ , pensa Jaime.

\- Quelqu'un ? demanda-t-il, en tâchant de ne pas paraître trop curieux.

\- Oui, répondit simplement le mercenaire, dois-je la faire entrer ?

Jaime hocha simplement la tête et Bronn disparu. Il se releva de sa chaise, prêt à accueillir son mystérieux visiteur.

Pendant quelques instants Jaime cessa enfin de penser à Myrcella. L'attitude de Bronn avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il pensa d'abord à Tyrion. Et si c'était lui qui venait le voir ? Au fond de lui, il espérait que non. Il ne savait plus vraiment qui était son frère. Pas plus qu'il ne connaissait ses sentiments à son égard.

 _Mais Bronn a dit « Dois-je la faire entrer » … c'est une femme_ , se rappela-t-il.

Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de femme dans la vie de Jaime. Après son petit frère, ses pensées se dirigèrent donc vers sa sœur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas être elle. Après ce qu'il s'était passé à King's Landing, Cersei n'osait plus quitter le Donjon Rouge. A moins d'un événement de la plus haute importance …

Jaime réalisa qu'il tenait encore la plume de corbeau à la main et fît un geste vers la table de bois. Le bruissement délicat du tissu de sa tente l'amena à quitter des yeux la plume. La main gauche, encore malhabile tapa dans l'encrier. Le récipient tomba sur la table et son contenu se renversa.

L'encre noir glissa paresseusement dans les nervures du bois et rencontra finalement le parchemin encore vierge. En quelque secondes, la page blanche fut entièrement noircie d'encre. Mais Jaime n'y fît nullement attention. Ses yeux fixaient intensément la personne qui venait de pénétrer dans la tente.

Elle avait changé. Combien de temps avait réellement passé depuis leurs adieux ? Jaime ne parvenait pas à se souvenir. Il avait l'impression de l'avoir vu s'éloigner sur son cheval la veille seulement.

Ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc avaient poussé, ils tombaient à présent sous ses oreilles. Elle était encore plus pâle qu'à l'ordinaire, la blancheur de sa peau faisant ressortir avec force le rosé de ses lèvres. Et _ses yeux_ …

Comment avait-il pu oublier ses yeux ? Étonnants. Calmes. Perçants. Magnifiques yeux bleus.

\- Ser Jaime, le salua-t-elle enfin.

\- Brienne, lui répondit-il après quelques secondes.

Jaime eut soudain envie de la serrer dans ses bras et esquissa un pas vers la guerrière avant de se raviser.

 _Qu'est-ce que je suis en train de faire ?_

\- Je ne m'attendais pas à vous revoir de sitôt. Que faites-vous ici Brienne ?

Brienne tira son épée de son fourreau et s'appuya dessus tandis qu'elle posait un genou à terre.

 _Toujours aussi cérémonieuse_ , pensa Jaime.

\- Je suis venue vous informer que j'ai accompli mon serment. Mes serments.

\- Vous avez retrouvé la fille Stark ? s'étonna Jaime.

A dire vrai, en envoyant Brienne et Podrick chercher Sansa Stark, Jaime ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'ils réussissent. Les chances de la retrouver vivante étaient infimes.

\- Oui, nous l'avons retrouvé … et j'ai pu venger Renly.

Elle avait prononcé la fin de sa phrase d'une petite voix. Voyant que Jaime ne réagissait pas, elle ajouta :

\- J'ai tué Stannis Baratheon.

\- Vous paraissez mécontente …

\- Je ne suis pas fière de ce que j'ai fait ce jour-là. J'ai agi sous la colère. Parce que le meurtrier de mon roi était enfin devant mes yeux.

Brienne soupira et détourna ses yeux de Jaime. Elle semblait presque triste.

\- L'homme était déjà à terre lorsque je l'ai tué, continua-t-elle, je … ça ne me ressemble pas … ce n'est pas le genre d'attitude que je veux avoir.

Sa voix trembla légèrement sur la fin et Jaime n'hésita plus. Il s'approcha de Brienne qui avait toujours un genou à terre. Il posa la main gauche sur son épaule dans un geste qui se voulait réconfortant. L'acier bleuté de son armure était froid comme la glace.

\- Ne vous en voulez pas Brienne. La guerre change les hommes … et les femmes aussi visiblement. D'une certaine façon, nous voilà tout deux des Régicides à présent, ajouta-t-il, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Brienne tourna la tête vers lui et ses étonnants yeux bleus recroisèrent les siens. Elle se releva, la main toujours appuyée sur le manche de son épée. Jaime et elle ne se tenaient plus qu'à une dizaine de centimètres l'un de l'autre à présent.

 _Je n'avais jamais remarqué ces minuscules taches de rousseur sous ses yeux …_

Jaime chassa bien rapidement ces pensées de son esprit et recula d'un pas.

\- Vous avez donc retrouvé la fille Stark. Où était-elle depuis tout ce temps ?

\- Lord Baelish l'avait pris sous son aile. Il l'a d'abord conduit aux Porte de la Lune.

\- Avant d'épouser et tuer sa tante, Lysa Arryn … on m'a rapporté cette histoire, ajouta Jaime d'une voix pensive.

\- Il l'a ensuite ramenée à Winterfell, où elle a été forcée d'épouser le bâtard de Lord Bolton.

\- J'ai entendu parler de lui. C'est un tyran, vicieux et dérangé.

La jeune femme acquiesça et fit quelques pas sur le côté, reprenant son épée à la main. Jaime remarqua seulement à ce moment-là que c'était Oathkeeper. Le tranchant de la lame semblait toujours aussi brillant et dangereux. Elle avait pris soin de son cadeau visiblement.

\- Heureusement pour Sansa, tout cela est à présent de l'histoire ancienne. Pod et moi avons voulu la conduire à son frère, Jon Snow. Nous avons appris sur la route qu'il avait été tué par ses frères d'armes … Sansa n'a pas parlé durant des jours.

Jaime ferma les yeux quelques secondes. Il ne connaissait pas Sansa, il n'avait jamais échangé le moindre mot avec elle. Et pourtant, il partageait le temps d'un instant sa peine.

 _Myrcella …_

\- Alors nous l'avons amené ici, à la forteresse de Vivesaigues. Son oncle Brynden Tully assure à présent sa protection. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant.

Il y eut un silence durant lequel Brienne se retourna et fît de nouveau face à Jaime. Il n'osa pas croiser son regard, parce que d'une façon ou d'une autre, il savait ce qu'il allait suivre. Il fixa donc les mains de la jeune femme. Elle serrait et desserrait ses poings de façon répétitive.

\- Je ne suis pas venue ici dans l'unique but de vous faire part de l'avancée de ma mission. Je suis également là pour m'assurer que la rumeur dont j'ai entendu parler est bel et bien fausse.

\- De quelle rumeur parlez-vous ?

\- De celle selon laquelle les Frey ont demandé l'aide du Roi pour abattre les Tully. J'ose espérer que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que la moitié de la Garde Royale ainsi que l'armée des Lannister se trouvent ici aujourd'hui, ajouta Brienne, une pointe de sarcasme dans la voix.

Jaime ferma les yeux en soupirant. Il ne voulait pas avoir cette conversation. Il ne voulait pas avouer son futur crime. Il fût un temps où cela ne l'aurait pas fait douter une seule seconde. Mais aujourd'hui … tout était différent à présent.

Il ne savait pas de quand datait ce changement dans sa façon d'agir et d'être, mais une chose était sûre : Brienne avait joué un rôle dans cette évolution. Parce qu'aujourd'hui, il ne voulait pas se battre à nouveau avec elle. Il ne voulait pas voir la déception sur son visage.

\- Jaime, dites-moi que ce n'est pas pour cette raison que vous êtes ici.

\- Je ne peux pas, murmura-t-il après un instant.

Brienne ne répondit pas tout de suite. Jaime la vit pincer les lèvres tandis que ses yeux bleus fixaient le sol. Elle commença à faire les cent pas dans la tente, une expression indéchiffrable sur le visage.

 _Tel un animal en cage._

Jaime avait eut tord de croire qu'il était un lion. Il n'avait de l'emblème des Lannister que la crinière dorée. Brienne était un lion. Une lionne, féroce, née pour se battre et protéger ceux qu'elle aimait.

\- Vous m'avez donné cette épée dans le but de retrouver et garantir la sécurité de Sansa, finit-elle par dire, brisant ainsi le silence qui s'était créé, vous m'avez donné un moyen de la sauver et à présent vous êtes sur le point de la tuer.

\- Brienne, écoutez, je-

\- Vous pouvez arrêter ça Jaime, le coupa-t-elle, élevant la voix, vous êtes le Lord Commandant de la Garde et le chef de l'armée des Lannister ! Vous en avez le droit et le pouvoir.

\- L'ordre n'est pas de moi, cette attaque c'est le Roi qui la souhaite.

\- Le Roi … ou la Reine Régente ?

\- _Cersei_ a d'autres choses en tête que commander l'attaque contre les Tully, croyez-moi. Écoutez, tout cela ce n'est que de la stratégie, le Roi ne veut pas se mettre les Frey sur le dos et-

\- Je me fiche des stratégies Jaime, coupa à nouveau Brienne, tout ce que je voulais – tout ce que _vous_ vouliez – c'était assurer la sécurité de Sansa. Vous mettez en péril tout ce pourquoi je me bat depuis des mois !

Jaime pouvait ressentir la peine de la guerrière. Parce qu'il connaissait cette peine. Sansa Stark allait être amenée à mourir de la même façon que Myrcella. Injustement. Sans pouvoir se défendre.

Il leva la tête et croisa le regard de Brienne. Tristesse. Déception. Haine. Comment pouvait-il y lire tant d'émotions ?

Brienne était une guerrière. Redoutable et forte comme une lionne. Mais elle restait humaine, et ses grands yeux bleus en étaient la preuve.

Jaime se retourna et s'appuya de sa main gauche sur la table. L'encre ruisselait toujours entre les planches de bois jusqu'au bord. Des gouttes noires tombaient à intervalles régulières dans l'herbe au pied de la table. Jaime inspira un grand coup. Il ne pouvait plus se retourner vers Brienne. Il ne pouvait plus croiser son regard rempli de reproches.

\- J'ai sauvé Sansa. La pauvre enfant est enfin en sécurité. Et je ne laisserais pas un lâche détruire ce que j'ai enfin réussi à accomplir.

Sa voix était forte et amère, mais Jaime y décelait également de la tristesse. Elle était blessée.

\- Sortez d'ici, dit-il dans un souffle.

Il ne voulait pas l'entendre le traiter de lâche. Parce qu'il savait que c'est ce qu'il était. Parce que l'entendre de la bouche de Brienne était une souffrance. Elle avait été l'une des seules personnes à avoir de l'estime pour lui.

\- Je pensais que vous aviez changé … mais vous êtes lâche et faible Jaime. Pas parce que vous êtes le Régicide, mais parce que vous êtes incapable de tenir vos promesses.

\- J'ai dit sortez d'ici !

Il y avait tellement de vérité dans ses paroles. Chaque mot était comme un coup de couteau dans son ventre. Il entendit le bruit d'une épée que l'on sort lentement de son fourreau.

 _Elle va m'attaquer … avec Oathkeeper. Quelle ironie._

Jaime hésita un instant. Se battre contre elle ou la laisser faire ? Il pensa à Tyrion, celui pour qui il aurait volontiers donné sa vie avant d'apprendre qu'il avait tué Tywin. Il pensa à Cersei, qui n'était plus la femme qu'elle avait été, qui n'était plus la femme qu'il avait aimée. Il pensa à Myrcella, mourant dans ses bras impuissants, ses grands yeux verts d'enfant encrés dans les siens.

Il pensa à Brienne, qui avait été son unique chance de rédemption. Il avait perdu la confiance et l'amitié de la seule personne qu'il respectait encore.

 _Qu'on en finisse enfin._

Il vit devant lui l'ombre de Brienne sur le velours rouge de sa tente. L'ombre souleva l'épée comme si elle s'apprêtait à lui porter le coup fatal. Jaime ferma les yeux et attendit.

Il y eut un bruit sourd. Mais pas de douleur. Jaime compris que Brienne avait planté son épée dans la terre juste derrière lui. Il entendit un semblant de sanglot puis la voix de la jeune femme, froide et distante.

\- Reprenez donc vos cadeaux, Oathbreaker.

Il y eut un bruissement de tissu. Puis plus rien. Brienne était partie, emportant avec elle une partie du cœur de Jaime.


End file.
